Agradablemente extraños
by esquelita
Summary: La vida de Jack cae en picado. El alcohol, las drogas y el sexo ocupan su tiempo. Kate es una prófuga que ha matado a su padrastro. En estas circunstancias sus caminos se cruzan. RATED M, por contenido sexual
1. Cayendo en la noche

N.A: Hola! Esta historia quería incluirla en "noches convertidas en historias", pero tiene la suficiente extensión y autonomía para no incluirla. La historia no está acabada, iré escribiendo según el interés. No sé si la historia tendrá final feliz o triste, creo que eso lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Situación:

*La vida de Jack cae en picado. El alcohol, las drogas y el sexo ocupan su tiempo. Kate es una prófuga que ha matado a su padrastro. Ambos necesitan ayuda y por suerte sus caminos se unen, aunque no será fácil seguir adelante.

Por supuesto, Lost ni ninguno de sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Rated M: sexo explícito y posible violencia.**

(El primer capítulo es bastante más largo que los demás, para introducir la historia.)**  
**

**Capítulo 1. Cayendo en la noche**

La noche era oscura y cerrada. Los garitos de mala muerte cerraban sus puertas, dejando sin techo a las miles de nauseabundas y ebrias almas en pena que los regentaban. Entre ellos, destacaba una mirada oscura, casi hipnotizante, perdida en cualquier punto de la calle sin mostrar el más mínimo de atención. No le importaba. No le importaba ser atropellado, "¿Qué más da?" se repetía. "Mírate, eras un respetado médico en un hospital privado de Los Ángeles y ahora eres menos que nada. Incluso las ratas mantienen mejor su dignidad" se escupió a sí mismo. Estaba harto, su vida caía en picado y no podía hacer nada, nada. Su padre había muerto, su mujer le había sido infiel, su madre no le hablaba y lo peor, se odiaba así mismo, sentía asco por cada parte de su cuerpo. "¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí, amigo?" se preguntaba así mismo, pero estaba demasiado borracho para recordarlo.

Llegó a su apartamento vacío, como siempre, sucio como nunca. Miró a su alrededor, la muerte ya no le parecía tan mala salida.

"Total, ya estoy en el infierno" sonrió amargamente.

No soportaba más aquel silencio, aquella soledad, se volvería loco. El reloj marcaba las 4:05 am. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que llegó y ya quería marcharse de nuevo a beber a cualquier parte.

Últimamente la situación se había hecho insostenible, su vida era un auténtico desastre. Se levantaba por la mañana, gastaba tanto como podía en alcohol, por la tarde lo bebía y por la noche llegaba borracho dispuesto a más a los bares más oscuros de la ciudad. Después llegaba a su apartamento vacío y solitario, cuya calma solo era rota cuando llevaba a casa a cualquier prostituta de esquina. Pero estaba harto, si seguía así acabaría con todo su dinero y con su vida. Estaba cansado de la soledad, no quería más sexo con prostitutas, quería afecto, ni siquiera pedía amor, sólo cariño, aunque fuera fingido, lo soportaría.

El teléfono sonó a las seis de la mañana, se había quedado dormido. Levantó la vista un momento y luego se hundió en la almohada. La habitación daba vueltas, la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro y no recordaba absolutamente nada.

El teléfono cesó en su intento por ser cogido.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que sus pensamientos flotaran alrededor de qué muerte sería la menos dolorosa, quizá era mejor dejar que la vida corriera, al fin y al cabo, a este ritmo, el alcohol y las pastillas harían su trabajo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Jack Sheppard al habla. –contestó en voz grave y amarga.

-Soy tu madre, Jack. ¿Estás borracho? –él se quedó en silencio un momento y respondió.

-¿Ahora te importa?

-¡No me hables así, Jack!

-Al menos te hablo. –le respondió en un sarcasmo.

-Jack podemos estar todo el día echándonos en cara absurdos conflictos pasados y después puedes coger tantas botellas de alcohol como quieras o lo que sea que te metes, pero tengo que pedirte un favor y necesito que estés sobrio. Te esperaré en el Café de enfrente de mi casa durante veinte minutos, si no vienes…

-¿Me retirarás la palabra? –se burló sarcásticamente.

-Tú sabrás lo que te haces, Jack. Te espero y por cierto, hijo, te quiero.

Jack colgó bruscamente sin despedirse. ¿Te quiero? ¿Por qué esas palabras que tanto anhelaba sonaban tan amargas ahora? No estaba para pensar en ese momento. Cogió un bote de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se apoderó de algunas. Se vistió sin prisa, como si poco le importaran los veinte minutos de plazo.

Llegó al café y vio a su madre sentada, leyendo un periódico. Se acercó a ella que se dispuso a levantarse, pero él le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

-Te ves horrible, Jack. –le dijo en tono lastimero.

-Suele pasar cuando a uno no le habla ni su madre.

-No empecemos por favor. Jack tengo que pedirte un favor y sé que eres la persona menos indicada a la que pedírselo…

-Empiezas bien.

-Jack, el favor que te quiero pedir requiere de mucha responsabilidad y sé que tu no estás en condiciones, pero eres mi hijo y confío en ti, además creo que puede ayudarte. –un atisbo de curiosidad salpicó los ojos de Jack. –Una amiga mía, tiene una prima que tiene una hija…

-¿Es un puto trabalenguas? –volvió a interrumpir.

-Está bien, se acabó. –hizo un amago por levantarse. –Está claro que no debí llamarte, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. –la mujer ya estaba de pie y dispuesta a marcharse, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

-No, mamá, por favor, lo siento. –se disculpó. –No estoy bien, mamá, necesito ayuda, no quiero seguir así. –Una lágrima acompañó sus palabras.

-Está bien, hijo. –y se abrazó a él que le devolvió el abrazo. –Te quiero. ¿Puedo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo? –Jack asintió y ella continuó. –Bien, pues la chica de la que te hablaba, la que hija de la prima de mi amiga, la busca la policía y quiero que la ocultes en tu casa.

-¿Qué?

-Deja que te lo explique. Mató a su padrastro. Él le pegaba a su madre y a ella, pero su madre estaba muy enamorada y no quiso denunciarlo, es más fue ella quien entregó a su hija a la policía. Mi amiga está desesperada, dice que es muy buena chica, pero que ella no puede esconderla porque la policía vigila su casa.

-Mamá, ¿quieres que esconda a una asesina en mi casa?

-No, quiero que refugies a una chica cuyo único delito es salvar a su madre y a ella misma de un hombre horrible.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Sí, digamos que la chica no es muy sociable. –Jack frunció el ceño. –Entiéndelo hijo, la vida nunca le ha sonreído y las personas que formaban parte de ella menos aún, mi amiga cree que odia a la gente porque la gente nunca la amó.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-Está bien, gracias por escucharme.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está?

-Si no quieres no puedo hacer nada, más que rezar por esa chica.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú?

-Jack, yo tengo una vida, ¿no crees que los vecinos sospecharían algo? O al menos se interesarían. Además suelo recibir visitas. En cambio, ¿quién se extrañará de que dos chicos jóvenes y solteros vivan juntos?

-Vale.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Gracias, cariño, ven mañana a mi casa, te la presentaré.

Jack no bebió nada ese día, estuvo demasiado ocupado limpiando la casa y preparándola para que fuera lo más agradable posible. Le gustaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su casa le gustaba. Se acostó en la cama y aunque estaba inquieto por no haber tomado sus pastillas se durmió rápidamente por el esfuerzo realizado.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sin el odioso dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba últimamente. Se vistió de prisa y se dirigió a casa de su madre. Estaba nervioso, asustado, quizás incluso arrepentido, pero había dado su palabra e iría. Llamó al timbre y le abrió Claudia, la mujer que su madre empleaba en el hogar.

-Cuánto tiempo Sr. Sheppard.

-Mucho, Claudia, ¿está mi madre?

-Sí, la señora lo espera en el salón.

Atravesó la casa, despacio, con miedo, como si quisiera que el pasillo fuera eterno para no llegar al salón, pero ya había llegado.

-¡Hola, Jack! –su madre se levantó a saludarlo.

-Hola, mamá.

-Jack, esta es Kate. Kate, mi hijo Jack.

Jack no había reparado en la chica hasta ese momento. Se acercó a saludarla, pero ella apenas levantó la vista. Él se sentó a su lado intentando ver a través de sus rizos y la gorra que los sujetaba.

-Está bien, quisiera que te quedaras, Jack, pero creo que es mejor que os vayáis ya. –él asintió y se levantó del sofá, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Durante el camino a casa, ella no habló, ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. Se podría decir que no estaba allí. Jack la miraba de vez en cuando, todo era demasiado extraño. ¿En serio tendría que vivir con una chica de la que solo sabía su nombre?

-Eh…esto…Kate, tú… -intentó sin éxito romper el hielo. –Quiero decir, no sé, ¿a qué te dedicas? –Ella lo miró durante un segundo y volvió la vista al cristal.

-Era dependienta… en una gasolinera. –dijo lanzando un suspiro aburrido a la ventana.

-Yo era médico hasta que… -hizo una pausa como midiendo sus palabras. –Hasta que murió mi padre y bueno y me dejó mi esposa y me lancé a la bebida y las drogas. –ella lo miró por primera vez con interés.

-Yo maté a mi padrastro, ahora huyo.

-Ya me dijo mi madre lo que había ocurrido, siento que…

-¡No quiero dar pena, Jack, no quiero que me mantengas ni cuides de mí!, ¡no quiero esconderme en tu casa! –escupió con rabia y no volvió a hablar.

Por suerte llegaron pronto a casa porque el ambiente en el vehículo no podía ser más tenso. "Así se empieza, Jack" se increpó a sí mismo.

-Siento haberte gritado, es solo que no te conozco, no sé por qué haces esto y me da igual, yo solo quiero irme del país, pero no puedo, no hasta que las cosas se calmen. No quiero nada de ti, más que un techo donde esconderme. No puedo pagarte demasiado, por no decir que nada, puesto que no puedo trabajar, pero mantendré la casa limpia y cocinaré para ti lo poco que sé –Jack notó la angustia creciendo en su voz.

-No tienes que hacer nada de eso, Kate. No quiero nada a cambio.

-Pero yo si quiero.

-Mi madre me lo pidió… que te acogiera. Por eso lo hago.

-No quiero compasión, Jack.

-Por eso… –continuó ignorándola. – y porque soy un borracho drogadicto que cada noche en su delirio piensa en suicidarse, pero por suerte por la mañana le duele demasiado la cabeza como para recordarlo, Kate. Lo hago porque temo que si me quedo solo mi vida se destruirá, yo la destruiré.

Ella lo miró, no quería sentir compasión por él, no quería sentir nada, ni que lo sintieran por ella, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio al ver que su vida no era la de un niño pijo y rico al que sus padres malcriaron y que la usa a ella como un capricho más, como un juguete. Ella le sonrió con amargura y él volvió la cabeza al pasillo.

-Te enseñaré el dormitorio. No me ha dado tiempo a prepararte la habitación, así que esta noche te puedes quedar en la mía.

-¿Y tú?

-Creo que estaré bien en el sofá.

-¡No!

-Solo será esta noche, mañana tendré lista tu habitación.

-No, Jack. Yo dormiré en el sofá. –él iba a protestar, pero ella continuó. –No soy tu invitada, soy una fugitiva que se esconde en tu casa.

Jack no discutió, se fue a la cocina y cogió su bote de pastillas antidepresivas, empezaba a sentir la necesidad de tomarlas.

Kate se acomodó en el sofá. Pensaba en lo patética que debía de verse allí, en casa de un desconocido mendigando caridad. Agitó la cabeza intentando sacar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Estaba enfadada, enfadada con ella misma, con su madre, con su padrastro asesinado, con la prima de su madre, con la madre de Jack y con el propio Jack, con el cartero que la saludó al cruzarse y con el portero del edificio, estaba enfadada con el mundo. Se sentía atrapada y quería huir, otra vez.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Jack la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

-No, gracias.

-¿Estás segura? –ella asintió.

Jack volvió a la cocina algo decepcionado, comió en unos quince minutos y se despidió de Kate, tenía que hacer algunos recados.

Kate se vio sola en el apartamento. Era extraño, por primera vez no quería estar sola. Tenía miedo, ¿y si Jack se había arrepentido e iba a denunciarla? Notó una lágrima en su mejilla y luchó por secarla. Se levantó hacia la cocina y comió algo de lo que Jack le había preparado.

Jack no volvió hasta la noche. Entró con cuidado en el apartamento, pero Kate estaba despierta.

-Hey, ¿has cenado? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-He ido al hospital, me han permitido volver. Por suerte aún conservaba algunos amigos allí.

-No tengo hambre, Jack, me voy a dormir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sólo que ha sido un día largo y estoy cansada.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches.


	2. Bienvenida a casa

_Gracias a aquellos que habéis comenzado a leer esta historia. Espero poder subir capítulo con periocidad, de momento aquí va el segundo capítulo._

**Capítulo 2. Bienvenida a casa.**

_2 semanas después_

El ambiente no podía estar más crispado en ese apartamento. Jack debía mantenerse sobrio para poder ir a trabajar cada día y realmente echaba de menos el alcohol y las pastillas. Kate seguía sin hablar demasiado. No confiaba en él, seguía pensando que podría denunciarla en cualquier momento y nunca bajaba la guardia.

-Eh… yo… uh, tengo el día libre. –comentó él en el desayuno.

-Me alegro.

-Quiero decir que podríamos salir a algún sitio. –ella lo miró con escepticismo, ¿salir a algún sitio? ¿Qué parte de "soy una fugitiva, tengo que esconderme" no había entendido? Él miró su rostro entendiendo que aquello era una estupidez. –O podríamos pasar el día juntos aquí.

-Sí, supongo.

-Puedo alquilar un DVD.

-Claro. –respondió seca y perezosamente.

-Kate, llevo solo mucho tiempo y pensé que si te ayudaba a cambio recibiría…

-Ya te lo dije, Jack, no puedo ofrecerte nada.

-Simplemente compañía, ya sabes, hablar durante la cena o un "hola" al llegar a casa, sólo eso.

Ella lo miró con cierta tristeza. ¿De verdad había sido tan fría? Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, había sido realmente fría con él, eran desconocidos, esa era la excusa que utilizaba, pero él no lo había sido con ella, al menos no tanto.

-Lo siento, nunca fui buena conversadora.

-Ni yo, pero creo que nos vendrá bien a ambos.

-Tienes el día libre, ¿no? –el asintió. –Pues ve fuera, a tomar el aire y vuelve en una hora, entonces hablaremos.

Él la miró extrañado, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas. Se despidió de ella y se marchó.

Kate echó un vistazo al apartamento, pensando en qué podía hacer para hacerlo más divertido. Buscó en la pequeña bodega algún vino que animara el ambiente, sonriendo con satisfacción al encontrar uno que le gustaba y lo escondió en su habitación. Cogió el portátil de Jack y encargó la cena a su nombre para las seis de la tarde. De repente, un cartelito saltó sobre la pantalla del ordenador.

"Tienes un mensaje" –repetía incansable.

"No lo hagas, Kate. No lo hagas" pero ya era tarde y se encontró pulsando "aceptar"

_"Hola Jack, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Me enteré de la muerte de Christian, las noticias llegan hasta Australia, lo siento y espero que estés bien. Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme. De verdad, sabes que no te lo pediría si no estuviera desesperada, no tengo a nadie más. Estoy en Los Ángeles, contéstame, por favor. Un beso, Claire Littleton. _

Una hora después apareció Jack un tanto preocupado por si hubiera podido asustar a Kate haciéndole creer que sus intenciones eran otras.

-¿Kate?

-Hola, Jack.

-Me da miedo preguntar, pero ¿qué tienes pensado?

-Hablar, ya te lo dije. Siéntate. –su tono era increíblemente cordial.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Eso depende. ¿Qué tal si empiezas diciéndome…-hizo una pausa. – quién es Claire Littleton?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Te envió un correo.

-¿Has leído mi correo? –ella asintió inocentemente y él sonrió. –Está bien, dame mi ordenador.

-¿Quién es? –le pasó el portátil. -¿Una novia? ¿Una amiga? ¿Tu exmujer? –trataba de adivinar.

-Es mi hermana.

-¡Oh! No sabía…

-Sí, yo tampoco. Nos conocimos hace un par de años, en realidad es mi hermanastra. Mi madre me prohibió verla, imagina por qué.

-Tu padre… ¡Dios mío! –hizo un gesto de disgusto. Jack la miró divertido, después bajó la vista para leer el mensaje. -¿Y vas a responderle?

-Mmm... Sí, supongo que sí, pero no sé como empezar.

-¿Qué tal con un "hola"?

Él comenzó su mensaje leyendo en voz alta lo que escribía. Le ofreció su ayuda y mostró su alegría por tener noticias de ella.

A los pocos minutos, Claire le contestó.

_Gracias, Jack, pero antes de ofrecerme tu ayuda debes saber que lo que tengo que pedirte es muy importante y que si te lo pido es porque las circunstancias no me permiten otra cosa. Tuve un accidente de tráfico en Australia; mi madre está en coma y no sé que hacer. Christian la mantenía viva, por eso me enteré de que murió. Eso no es todo, pero quisiera verte y contártelo en persona. _

Jack le envío un mensaje con su dirección, disculpándose por no poder ir a recogerla y que podía llegar en cualquier momento.

-Jack, no sé si es buena idea que le des tu dirección, quiero decir que…

-Shh, tranquila, ya ves que tiene suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por los tuyos. –Ella asintió suavemente.

Claire llegó en aproximadamente media hora. Saludó a Jack y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

-Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?

"Jack" ella gimió débilmente. Él la llevó al sofá y la acurrucó en su pecho. Kate le hizo una infusión y al fin consiguió calmarse y hablar.

-Jack, tengo miedo. –dijo en un sollozo. –Mi madre…

-Shh, venga, tranquila. Si es por el dinero, Claire yo puedo ayudarte. No llores, por favor.

-No, Jack. No es sólo eso. No es el dinero, tu padre dejó una cuenta en el banco antes de morir para costear los aparatos que la mantienen viva. No tengo a nadie, Jack. No quiero volver a Australia.

-¿Por qué no?

-El accidente fue culpa mía y ahora mi madre… Dios, ¿y si no despierta? –su respiración era irregular y sus lágrimas rodaban por los brazos de Jack.

-Todo va a ir bien…

-Hay algo más –Jack frunció el ceño. –Estoy embarazada, Jack. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Jack se heló. Tenía a su hermana pequeña llorando en su hombro y no iba a dejarla ir a ningún sitio. Instintivamente la abrazó con más fuerza, sin ejercer presión en el vientre.

Kate había observado la escena de principio a fin. Su corazón se estremeció con cada palabra que escuchaba, sentía unas ganas inmensas de unirse a aquel abrazo, pero sabía que no era lo adecuado. Por otra parte, aquella última petición le heló la sangre, ¿vivir con él? Entonces tendría que marcharse, por una vez se había sentido a salvo y en realidad no quería marcharse.

-Claro que sí. Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras. –Kate lo miró con tristeza y él lo percibió. – Pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿El qué? –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Kate, ¿puedes acercarte? –ella avanzó despacio.

-Oye, si es tu novia no te preocupes, os dejaré intimidad. –y lanzó una sonrisa alegre que Jack agradeció ver.

-Es algo más complicado, Claire.

-No, Jack, por favor. –le suplicó Kate y Jack se vio confuso al no reconocer a la persona que se mostraba ante él frágil y al borde del llanto.

-Yo no quiero molestar, Jack, si no puedo… -Jack la detuvo.

-¿Me dejas hablar con Kate un momento? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

Jack y Kate se fueron a la cocina a hablar. Él quería tomar la palabra, pero ella comenzó.

-Jack, yo entiendo que es tu hermana y que te necesita y no voy a pedirte que le niegues tu ayuda, pero por favor no le cuentes lo mío.

-Kate, yo no quiero que esté en mi casa a oscuras y que se sienta confusa cuando vea que apenas nos hablamos o que no sales de casa. O que no sepa contestarle cuando me pregunte que tipo de relación tenemos.

-Si lo prefieres puedo marcharme. –la mujer fría volvió a sus ojos.

-No, Kate, no quiero que te vayas. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí y me dejes explicárselo.

-No te conozco, Jack… no puedo… -se calló cuando él la tomó de la mano.

-Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y ambos se dirigieron al salón junto a Claire.

-Siento haberte molestado, Jack. Será mejor que me marche.

-No, Claire. –tomo la palabra Kate. –Tu hermano y yo nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas. Su madre es amiga de la prima de mi madre, la cual no me habla porque maté…-su voz se ahogó y la expresión de Claire se endureció. –Maté a mi padrastro porque desde hacía 6 años pegaba a mi madre y a mí y no lo soportaba más. Me persigue la policía y no tenía un lugar donde ir que no estuviera vigilado y Jack permitió que me quedara. Entenderé si quieres que me vaya, pero por favor no llames a la policía. –Notó una lágrima formándose.

Claire guardó silencio un instante como asimilando la información y después endureció su rostro. -¿Tú padrastro os pegaba desde hacía seis años? ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Y no fue a la cárcel?

Jack no pudo evitar reír ante la preocupación de su hermana y le plantó un beso en la frente. Kate se sintió aliviada y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, así que se disculpó y se dirigió al baño.

-Es guapa.

-¿Qué?

-Kate, es guapa.

-¿De cuanto estás? –cambió de tema.

-Seis semanas.

-¿El padre…? –ella negó con la cabeza. –Está bien.

Kate se acurrucó en sus rodillas y rompió a llorar. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de dejar caer sus lágrimas.

-¡Kate! –Jack la llamaba desde el salón.

-¿Qué quieres? –gritó.

-Haz las maletas, nos vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde? –preguntó con pánico.

-Tranquila, vamos a un piso más grande. Era de mi padre, pero me lo dejó a mí en herencia.

Salió del cuarto de baño y él pronto se percató de que había estado llorando. Se acercó a ella despacio y con un movimiento suave el agarró la barbilla.

-¿Estás bien? –ella se volvió avergonzada y asintió con la cabeza.


	3. El camino cuesta arriba

El nuevo apartamento era más grande y sobrio. Era espacioso y mejor decorado que el de Jack.

-¿Aquí vivía, Christian?

-No, sólo venía aquí cuando se peleaba con mi madre.

-¿Cuál es mi cuarto? –preguntó Kate algo más incómoda que los dos hermanos.

-El que más te guste. –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Establecidas las habitaciones los tres quedaron en la cocina para comer. Claire estaba mucho más animada que antes y quiso levantar el ánimo a los otros dos, pero fue casi imposible; Kate no estaba cómoda con el nuevo apartamento y con la idea de que Claire supiera que es una fugitiva; y Jack seguía recordando las lágrimas de su hermana corriendo por su brazo.

-Un poco más de alegría y esto parecerá un velatorio. –bromeó Claire.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Kate. –No tengo hambre me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

Kate se levantó y se marchó por el pasillo. Jack la siguió hasta su cuarto preocupado por ella.

-¿Es por el cambio de apartamento o por mi hermana?

-¿Qué? No, Jack. No es el apartamento ni es tu hermana.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Nada, de verdad, estoy bien.

-Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, te mandaré dinero todos los meses y…

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! Por favor, vete. –él se acercó un par de pasos más. – ¡Déjame en paz! –una lágrima asomó en su rostro.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa, Kate?

-¡Vete!

Jack la cogió por un brazo y ella intentó soltarse empujando y golpeándole.

"Shh, tranquila" le susurró y ella dejó de golpearlo para romper a llorar en su abrazo.

Él acariciaba su pelo y su espalda con dulzura, como lo había hecho con su hermana pequeña y fue cuando Kate se dio cuenta de que ella no era un juguete para él, que no era un capricho de rico mimado. Se apartó de él y volvió a pedirle que se marchara en un tono mucho más suave y él se marchó.

-Claire, tengo que salir un momento, ¿te importaría echar un vistazo a Kate? Creo que no se encuentra muy bien. –ella asintió alegremente.

Claire se dirigió al cuarto de Kate y llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Kate, ¿puedo pasar? ¿Estás bien? –sin respuesta. –Kate, si quieres puedo volver más tarde, pero contéstame.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-Voy a entrar, Kate. Contaré hasta tres, ¿vale? Uno, dos… y tres.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y no vio a Kate dentro. "¿Kate?" murmuró. Se percató de que la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta y que de ahí salía un fino vapor blanquecino.

"¿Kate?" repitió con un poco más de fuerza. Entró al baño con cuidado y lo encontró completamente cargado de vapor a pesar de que el grifo de la ducha estaba cerrado. Avanzó a ciegas un tanto asustada. Dio un respingón y un pequeño grito al tropezar con algo en el suelo. Rastreó con sus manos el objeto de su tropiezo.

-¿Kate? ¡Dios, Kate, levanta! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kate estaba en el suelo del baño, acurrucada en sus rodillas completamente empapada.

Claire intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero fue inútil y tampoco podía con el peso de la mujer para trasladarla fuera del baño. La envolvió en un albornoz y llamó a su hermano.

-Jack, por favor, tienes que venir. –le dijo con ansiedad. –Es Kate no sé que le pasa.

-Tranquila, escúchame, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Jack, por favor… -Jack notó como su ansiedad aumentaba y dejó las preguntas para más tarde.

-Vale, tranquila voy para allá.

Unos veinte minutos después llegó Jack. Claire se tranquilizó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse.

-¡Jack aquí! –le indicó.

Jack subió las escaleras corriendo y encontró a su hermana abrazada a una Kate semi-inconsciente con la mirada en blanco y su cuerpo espasmódico.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, Jack. No responde.

Jack la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Estaba fría y pálida.

"Kate" "Kate, ¿me oyes? le susurró al oído, pero ella no reaccionó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack? –preguntó su hermana llorando.

-Claire, mírame. Tráeme un recipiente con agua tibia y paños y toallas, hay que hacerla entrar en calor, ¿puedes hacerlo? –ella asintió. –Está bien, no sé que le ocurre, pero vamos a empezar por ahí. Ah! Y otra cosa, Claire…

-¿Sí?

-Creo que se sentirá más cómoda si tiene algo de ropa puesta, ¿te encargas de ello?

-Por supuesto, ¿camiseta, vestido… qué viene mejor?

-Sólo la ropa interior.

Claire fue a recoger todo lo que Jack le había pedido, mientras este llamó al hospital.

-Hospital Saint Sebastian.

-Soy el Dr. Sheppard.

-Hola, Dr. Sheppard, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Podría avisar al Dr. Daxter, por favor?

-Espere un segundo.

William Daxter era un médico del Saint Sebastian. Jack y él eran amigos desde la facultad de medicina y gracias a su padre pudieron trabajar ambos en el mismo hospital y gracias a William pudo volver al hospital después de su etapa oscura. Ahora sólo esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupado.

-El Dr. Daxter al habla.

-¿Will?

-¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

-En realidad sí, Will. Necesito que vengas, por favor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es por mí.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas? –preguntó adivinando que el favor sería médico.

-El cuerpo rígido, la piel fría y pálida, el pulso débil, mirada perdida. No responde a ningún estímulo auditivo ni táctil.

-¿Quién es?

-Una amiga.

-¿Por qué no la puedes traer al hospital, Jack?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Problemas legales.

-Voy para allá.

Claire entró de nuevo en la habitación y pidió a Jack que saliera para vestirla. Cuando terminó Jack pudo volver a la habitación a examinarla.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Un amigo del hospital. Viene a ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-Es de fiar.

-No, Jack. No es buena idea.

-No puedo hacerlo solo, Claire.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que eres…

-Cirujano, cirujano de columna, Claire.

-Lo siento, Jack, tengo miedo. Me recuerda a mi madre, también está así por mi culpa.

-Oye, esto no es culpa tuya y ella no está en coma, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió. –Ven. Frótale los paños húmedos por el cuerpo. Ahora vuelvo. –le dijo al escuchar la puerta.

Se deslizó ágilmente por el salón y llegó hasta la entrada.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Jack? Soy yo.

-Gracias a Dios. –murmuró para sí. –Will pasa.

-¿Dónde está el paciente?

-En la habitación, acompáñame.

Los dos médicos entraron en la habitación y Jack pidió a Claire que los dejara solos. Ella no se quejó y los dejó a solas.

William comenzó a diagnosticar a Kate que seguía con los ojos fijos al techo.

-Jack, está en shock.

-¿Qué?

-Los síntomas, su estado… hay que llevarla al hospital.

-¿No hay otra solución?

-Está bien. Le voy a recetar algunos fármacos para mejorar la circulación sanguínea y evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, si es que tiene ocasión. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es intentar recuperarla.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Will.

-No hay que darlas y lo sabes. Está bien, hay que meterla bajo las sábanas, que no pierda calor. Abre la ventana, hay que mantener el ambiente ligero. Colócate a su lado y ayúdala a respirar. Jack, hay que llevarla al hospital, yo no puedo hacer más aquí.

-¡No! Esa no es una opción.

-Podemos llevarla bajo un nombre falso. –Jack negó con la cabeza sintiendo como la impotencia le sobrepasaba. –Jack, hay que suministrarle antibióticos y otros fármacos por vía intravenosa.

-Will, no está herida, ella no está en estado de shock.

-Jack, escúchame...

-¡No! ¡Will escúchame tú! –le gritó desgarrado.

-Jack, no sé quién es esta chica ni qué significa para ti, pero si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo eso no importará.

-No está herida. –repitió casi en un susurro.

-Exteriormente no.

-Un shock emocional no provoca estos síntomas, Will.

-¡Si que los provoca, Jack!

"Jack" Kate susurró casi en la inconsciencia.

-¡Kate! Oye, Kate, mírame. –se sentó a su lado y le acarició la frente. –Vamos, Kate.

"Jack, no te vayas" había dejado de temblar y estaba recuperando el color. Intentó levantarse, pero cayó bruscamente en la almohada y rompió a llorar.

-Hey, shh, estoy aquí, tranquila. –seguía acariciándole la frente. –Will, ¿puedes decirle a mi hermana que entre? –el hombre asintió.

-Claire, ¿te importa ayudar a Kate a vestirse mientras yo hablo con Will?

-Por supuesto.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Kate y Claire solas.

-Will no puedo llevarla a un hospital.

-Bueno, parece que está mejor, le voy a recetar algunos medicamentos, Jack, pero si vuelve a ocurrir, llévala al hospital, créeme cuando te digo que será lo mejor.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, no he hecho nada.

Jack volvió a entrar y se situó junto a las dos mujeres. Kate estaba tumbada y Claire a su lado acariciándole el brazo arriba y abajo. Jack la arropó con otra manta más gruesa y después plantó un beso en la frente de su hermana.

Poco a poco Kate se fue quedando dormida y ambos abandonaron la habitación sigilosamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Will dice que esto lo ha provocado un shock emocional.

-¿Shock? Pero, ¿está bien?

-Eso espero.

-No la podemos llevar al hospital, ¿no?

-Me temo que no. No nos lo perdonaría.

-Pues entonces cuidaremos de ella.

-Y de ti, ¿cómo llevas el embarazo? ¿Algún antojo? –ella soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a su hermano.

Jack le devolvió el abrazo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba así, de manera sincera y altruista. Siguió abrazándola incluso cuando ella quería liberarse y comenzó una guerra de cojines. Jack reía y era feliz de nuevo.

-Te quiero… te quiero mucho. –le dijo a ella. Claire lo miró un segundo y comprendió que necesitaba aquel abrazo mucho más que ella.

-Yo también, Jack. Eres mi hermano. –y le lanzó otro cojín.

-Voy a ver a Kate.

-Te acompaño.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kate que seguía dormida. Con cuidado, Jack le puso la mano en la frente asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio. Ella se retorció un poco y continuó durmiendo.


	4. Tu luz en mi oscuridad

_Antes que nada gracias a quienes mostráis interés, es muy gratificante. Lo segundo pedir perdón porque en el capítulo 2 dije "periocidad" quise decir "periodicidad", es una de esas palabras que traban la lengua (y los dedos)_

_**Volviendo al capítulo. **Por fin la esperanza aparecerá en ellos, pero no os engañéis adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes y no será un camino fácil el que deberán recorrer. Con todo, espero que disfruten y gracias por leer y comentar._

**Capítulo 4. Tu luz en mi oscuridad.**_  
_

Kate despertó un par de horas después. Se dirigió al salón, pero no había nadie.

"Jack" susurró. "Claire" intentó de nuevo. Notó que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y se sentó en el sofá. Encendió la tele y subió el volumen, no quería dejar que sus pensamientos la atormentaran. Volvió a sentir el pánico consumiéndola, ¿dónde se habían metido? Las lágrimas volvieron a formarse y se encontró llorando.

Jack subió las escaleras del edificio y se plantó delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Claire lo seguía con las llaves en la mano, las introdujo en la cerradura mientras hablaba con su hermano alegremente de su embarazo.

Abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, excepto el salón del que salía el fuerte sonido de la televisión. Entraron en él y se encontraron la imagen dramática de Kate, frente al televisor llorando y con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

-¿Kate? Oye… ¿qué pasa? –comenzó Jack tratando de mantener la calma.

-Te pedí que no me dejaras. – dijo en un sollozo apagado y frío.

-He ido a comprar la cena… Hey, ¿qué te ocurre? –se sentó a su lado.

-Kate, lo siento fui yo… -Claire fue interrumpida por Jack.

-Claire tranquila. –Jack se dispuso a abrazar a Kate, pero ella no se inmutó. –Kate, no tengas miedo… tanto Claire como yo vamos a cuidar de ti.

-¡No quiero que cuidéis de mí! ¡No soy una cría!

-Lo sé, sé que no eres una cría, pero Claire tampoco lo es y yo tampoco soy un crío, pero los tres necesitamos que nos cuiden. Ella está embarazada; yo soy un desastre; y tú, mírate, Kate…

-¿¡Qué!

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Por qué estás llorando frente al televisor?

-Estaba sola. –se incorporó y suavizó el gesto.

-No, nunca vas a estar sola.

-Siempre lo he estado.

-Ya no, ahora nos tienes a nosotros. –Y ella se dejó abrazar e incluso le devolvió el abrazo.- Nunca volverás a estar sola.

Kate levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa sincera de Jack. Muy cerca de ellos, observando estaba Claire. Kate le hizo una seña para que se acercara y ella se sentó junto a Jack y se abrazó a su espalda.

-Sabéis que somos los compañeros de piso más raros del mundo. –bromeó la rubia.

-Eso es porque no somos compañeros de piso, entonces tendría que cobraros el alquiler. Vosotras sois mucho más que eso. Tú eres mi hermana y tú, Kate…

-Yo no soy nadie. –interrumpió ella.

-¿¡Cómo que no! –cuestionó él.

-¡No! ¿Quién soy para ti, Jack? La fugitiva de la que tienes que cuidar porque tu madre te lo pidió.

-De eso nada. –Interrumpió Claire con aire de misterio. –Yo jamás hubiera accedido a vivir con una fugitiva a la que considerara culpable, ni por estar con mi hermano y menos estando embarazada. Kate, desde el principio supe que eras alguien especial, incluso antes de que dijeras una palabra. Si no te importa me gustaría que durmiéramos juntas esta noche, pero si no te apetece…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi hermano es genial, pero sigue siendo un hombre y yo quiero una noche de chicas. –dijo y guiñó un ojo a Jack.

-Nunca estuve en una fiesta de pijamas ni nada parecido.

-¿¡No! Bueno, esta noche no será una fiesta de pijamas, sólo una noche de chicas…será divertido, tu y yo, sin hombres.

-Gracias, yo también os quiero. –bromeó Jack.

-No seas tonto, ya haremos la noche de hermanos, hay Claire para todos. –comentó Claire y todos rieron.

Por la noche, Kate estaba mucho más tranquila y animada. No sabía que era exactamente eso de "la noche de chicas", pero no quería quedarse sola. Se sentó en la cama con el pijama puesto y esperó a Claire.

-He traído esto. –Claire interrumpió sus pensamientos. Llevaba en la mano una botella de vino. –Es para ti, Jack no me permite tomarlo… por el bebé y eso.

-No, gracias. No me gusta beber sola.

-Está bien, entonces lo guardaré para mi hermano y para ti. –Kate se sonrojó y Claire lo percibió al instante. –Kate, te has ruborizado.

-No es cierto. –Sus mejillas tomaron un color más rojizo y comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-Perdona, no quiero que hacerte sentir extraña. Sólo quiero que hablemos y nos contemos nuestras cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro.

-Yo diecinueve. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? –Kate se quedó pensativa y después habló.

-¿Es niño o niña? –preguntó señalando la tripa de Claire.

-Oh! No lo sé es muy pronto... y no quiero saberlo, voy a darlo en adopción. –Kate frunció el ceño inconscientemente. –No me mires así, ¿qué voy a hacer con un niño?

-Sí, supongo que eres muy joven.

-¿Lo quieres tú?

-Oh, no, no, lo siento yo no…

-Era una broma, tranquila. Bueno, te toca preguntar…

-Yo… estoy cansada, Claire.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Claire apenada.

-No, no es eso, pero… yo sólo quiero dormir.

-Por su puesto. Buenas noches, Kate. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenas noches.

Claire se dirigió a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta de la habitación de Jack entreabierta.

-¿Jack?

-¡Claire! ¿No estabas con Kate?

-Sí, pero creo que la he incomodado.

-Dale tiempo. Es una chica introvertida.

-Sí, claro. Yo no quería presionarla ni nada parecido… Oye Jack, ¿vas a dormir ya?

-Eh, no, estaba viendo la tele, ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?

-Toda la noche si lo deseas. –y apartó las sábanas para que se acostara.

-¿En serio? –él asintió y ella se acostó en la cama.

Claire se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente y Jack apagó el televisor para acurrucarse a su lado y dormir. Se quedó un rato mirándola, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo por la compañía en su cama. Ella no era una prostituta de esquina que por la mañana ya no estaría; ella era su hermana, su hermana pequeña que había acudido a él buscando ayuda. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Kate despertó bruscamente de una pesadilla con su padrastro, Wayne, como protagonista. Tomó el reloj digital: marcaba las 4:00 am. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero no conseguía dormir, el rostro de Wayne la atormentaba. Miles de vocecitas luchaban en su cabeza por ser escuchadas y los sonidos de la noche se unían a ellas en un canto terrorífico. Decidió que no quería dormir más por esa noche y se levantó. Se dirigió al salón, pero la programación a esas horas de la mañana no era especialmente entretenida. Estaba muy cansada, pero se negaba a dormir y volver a ver a Wayne. Abandonó el salón y buscó la habitación de Claire, esperando que la dejara dormir con ella, pero no había nadie. Continuó sus pasos hasta el cuarto de Jack, suponiendo que se encontraba allí. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró a los dos hermanos durmiendo abrazados. Jack tenía un brazo alrededor de su hermana y ella estaba tan pegada a él que casi se había colado bajo su cuerpo. Se quedó un rato mirándolos sumida en sus propios pensamientos y con una sonrisa involuntaria en la cara.

"¿Kate?" ella dio un respingón al ver a Jack con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perpleja llamándola en susurros. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… yo sólo… no puedo dormir" tartamudeó casi delirante. Vio como él se levantaba muy despacio. Claire se retorció entre las sábanas y él la arropó, después se acercó al umbral de la puerta y se situó junto a Kate. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para no molestar a Claire y poder hablar un poco más alto.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, he tenido una pesadilla… -se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que había confesado ante él que tuvo una pesadilla. – No es nada, olvídalo.

-No, dime que pesadilla.

-No es nada, Jack. Buenas noches. –y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero él la detuvo.

-¿Por qué estabas en la puerta?

-Pasé y os vi ahí, no lo sé, me pareció adorable. –comenzó a sentirse acorralada y su voz se mostraba angustiada.

-Hey, shh… está bien. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Sólo un momento, si no… -su voz se entrecortaba.

-Por supuesto, tranquila, Kate. Ya te lo dije, no volverás a estar sola. Cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estamos Claire y yo para dártela.

-Gracias. –Su voz se ahogó en un amago de sollozo.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama de Kate, intentando no rozarse. Jack estaba confuso, Kate era para él una caja fuerte cuya combinación era indescifrable. Intentaba no tocarla para que no se sintiera incómoda, aunque había sido Kate quien le pidió que se acostara junto a ella.

Kate estaba muy nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía junto a un hombre y hubiera preferido encontrar a Claire en su cuarto para dormir junto a ella. Notó como Jack se apartaba para no tocarla; le hubiera gustado que la abrazara como abrazaba a Claire, pero se sentía aliviada y más segura así.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches, Jack.

Kate se quedó un rato mirando a la pared, tenía a Jack dormido de espaldas a ella, pero seguía teniendo miedo de encontrarse con Wayne si cerraba los ojos. Se giró suavemente y observó en silencio la espalda de Jack. Estaba ahí, acostado junto a ella porque había tenido una pesadilla. Ella suspiró, no se había fijado hasta ahora, pero Jack era muy atractivo, bajo las sábanas, veía su contorno fuerte y esbelto. Se acercó a él con cuidado y pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura, con bastante esfuerzo debido a la diferencia de altura, y trató de dormir.


	5. Especial

_Nos vamos acercando a los momentos que hacen de esta historia una historia M. Quizá para el próximo capítulo... De momento os dejo con este. Gracias por leer, por favor, deja tu opinión sobre este capítulo.  
_

**Capítulo 5. Especial**_  
_

Un rayo de sol la despertó por la mañana. Jack seguía dormido, tumbado boca-arriba y ella estaba sobre su pecho y con una mano de él en su espalda. Se sonrojó notablemente, pero se negó a apartarse de él. Escuchaba sus latidos y su respiración en un ritmo constante y comenzó a dormirse de nuevo.

Jack despertó y vio a Kate dormida en su pecho, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, pero colocó su mano en su espalda y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Por la noche, se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó creyendo que estaba dormido y ahora la tenía sobre su pecho, pero realmente no le importaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Jack! ¡Socorro! –Claire gritaba desde la habitación.

Jack se levantó deprisa despertando a Kate. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermana y la abrió de golpe. Kate lo seguía intentando averiguar por qué había salido corriendo.

-Claire, ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Una cucaracha! –dijo ella con pánico y él soltó una carcajada.

Se ocupó del animalito y los tres fueron a la cocina para desayunar.

-¿Tan mal me porté anoche? –preguntó Claire.

-¿Qué? –Jack la miró aturdido.

-Te fuiste… ¿me moví mucho?

-Eh… no… yo sólo… -lanzó una mirada a Kate inconscientemente.

-No me digas… vosotros… ¿juntos? –preguntó incrédula.

-¡Oh, no! Yo sólo tuve una pesadilla…-sus mejilla se volvieron de color rojo intenso.

-Sí, bueno… hoy tienes una pesadilla… ¿qué será mañana? –bromeó Claire.

-Yo… no, no quería. –Sintió que su voz se ahogaba y quiso correr a cualquier parte.

-Kate, era una broma… perdona, no quise… -Claire trataba de disculparse, pero Jack la interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, os he dejado el número del hospital en la nevera por si ocurre algo. ¿Vais a estar bien? –las dos asintieron.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Jack? –pidió Kate.

-Claro. –y los dos se alejaron un poco.

-Lo de anoche… yo… lo siento, soñé con mi padrastro y… ¡Oh, Dios, qué estúpida!

-Hey, ya basta, Kate. No ocurrió nada, tuviste una pesadilla, estos días estás un poquito sensible, quizás por todos los cambios y te asustaste, no importa, todos nos asustamos.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó más tranquila y juguetona.

-Cuando te vi con los ojos en blanco y la piel fría y pálida me asusté, muchísimo. Creo que nunca había perdido el control de ese modo. Kate, tú me importas y no sé exactamente qué te hace tan especial, pero lo eres y no quiero que te sientas incómoda, así que si hay algo que quieras olvidar de anoche, olvídalo.

Kate lo escuchaba perpleja. ¿Qué ella le importaba? ¿Qué era especial? Su corazón palpitaba como nunca, quería lanzarse a sus brazos o incluso sus labios, pero no era capaz. "Cobarde" se dijo a sí misma.

Jack se disponía a marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Jack…yo…eh… no quiero olvidar nada de anoche. Me gustó dormir a tu lado y sobre tu pecho. –se puso inmediatamente colorada y se sintió estúpida.

Jack la vio ahogarse en sus palabras, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Y a mí" le susurró al oído.

Cuando Jack al fin se hubo ido, las dos mujeres se sentaron frente al televisor. Kate luchaba por encontrar algún programa de su agrado y Claire la miraba con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Qué?

-No… nada. –respondió burlonamente Claire.

-¡No pasó nada! –se defendió Kate.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Tuve una pesadilla, no podía dormir y fui a tu cuarto, pero no estabas, entonces fui a buscarte al de Jack y él se despertó y se ofreció a dormir conmigo. Fin de la historia.

-Qué generoso… -insinuó Claire divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Está claro que no fue ningún sacrificio para él dormir contigo… yo creo que le gustas.

-Soy una fugitiva. –se lamentó en voz baja, pero Claire la oyó.

-¿Y qué? Él no es una hermana de la caridad y yo estoy embarazada con diecinueve años, nadie es perfecto, Kate. ¿Él te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Oye! No te hagas la ofendida… es guapo.

-No me he fijado. –mintió.

-¿En serio? –insistió Claire.

-Bueno, quizá un poco. –se rindió ruborizándose.

-¡Te gusta mi hermano! – exclamó Claire y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Él nunca estaría con alguien como yo… no tengo nada que ofrecer.

-¡Oh, Dios! Te gusta de verdad.

-No es que me guste… es… yo… creo que me he enamorado –confesó. -¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso? –Claire negó con la cabeza. –Que me acabo de dar cuenta de ello. Me ha dicho que se preocupó por mí cuando me puse enferma y que soy especial… -Una lagrima perfiló su mejilla.

-Es tan bonito… -suspiró Claire. –Vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-De compras.

-No puedo…

-Lo sé, lo haremos por Internet.

Estuvieron horas rebuscando en Internet, en páginas de ropa premamá y juvenil. Cuando estuvieron completamente satisfechas, decidieron preparar la comida para cuando volviera Jack.

Jack volvió sobre las dos, totalmente agotado. Había tenido una intervención quirúrgica de siete horas que se había complicado.

-¿Hola? –Saludó con desgana.

-¡Hola, Jack! –le devolvió el saludo Claire. –Hemos preparado la comida, ¿vienes?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Nos hemos pasado la mañana cocinando… -suplicó.

-Está bien, algo comeré.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, Kate estaba preparando la mesa y sirviendo los platos.

-Hola, Jack.

-Hola.

Jack la miraba, parecía alegre y estaba radiante. Su hermana también estaba más contenta de lo normal y se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué estáis tan felices hoy?

-Cosas de chicas. –Jack arqueó las cejas divertido. –Hemos ido de compras… por Internet –apuntó ella.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué habéis comprado?

-Ropa, aunque no teníamos mucho que gastar. –insinuó ella con un guiño.

-Creo que eso se puede solucionar.

-No es necesario. –interrumpió Kate.

-Vamos, Kate, ¿Qué hay de malo en regalarle a mi hermana pequeña y a mi amiga un poco de ropa?

-¿Amiga? –él asintió. –No nos conocemos, Jack.

-Para mí es suficiente.

-Hace dos días estabas enfadado porque no hablábamos y ahora soy tu amiga… No, Jack.

-Está bien, entonces sólo a mi hermana pequeña. –y guiñó un ojo a Claire sabiendo que no merecía la pena luchar con Kate.

Tras la comida, Jack se fue a descansar a su cuarto. Claire y Kate se sentaron en la cama de la primera a conversar un rato.

-¿He sido muy borde? –preguntó Kate angustiada.

-Sí, lo has sido, pero no te preocupes …

-Siempre hago lo mismo. –una lágrima comenzó a formarse. –Tengo miedo de volver a sufrir.

-No sé, más allá de lo que tú me has contado, que te ha ocurrido, pero Jack es un gran hombre y no te hará daño.

-Lo sé y no quise decir que él fuera a hacerme daño, claro que no. Pero cada vez que me importa alguien acaba muy mal. –una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-Esta vez no, Kate.

-Soy una fugitiva… esto no puede acabar bien, siempre voy a tener que correr.

-¿Y qué? Vive el momento y después que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. ¡Mira! Te he comprado este vestido… espero haber acertado con la talla.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –preguntó mirando el vestido en el ordenador. –Dime al menos que no fue con el dinero de Jack.

-No fue con el dinero de Jack.

-¿En serio?

-No, pero me has pedido que te lo dijera.

-¡Claire!

-¡Ay! No te enfades, me gustó el vestido, pero yo tengo un pequeño problemilla que me impide ponérmelo –dijo señalándose el vientre.

-Es muy bonito, Claire, pero nunca salgo del apartamento, no lo necesito.

-En ningún sitio pone que no lo puedas usar dentro de casa.

-¿No estarás pensando…? ¡Oh, no!

-Vamos, Kate. No tengas miedo, sé que le gustas.

-Sí, pero…

-¡No hay peros! Esta noche me iré a dormir antes, mañana me cuentas.


	6. Inolvidable como tú

_Cuidado! Escenas sexuales en este capítulo__... Advertido quedas XD. Disfrutad de este capítulo, pues es de los pocos (por no decir el único) en el que no pasarán más que cosas bonitas... sorry_

**Capítulo 6. Inolvidable** **como tú**_  
_

A las ocho, comenzaron a cenar. Cuando terminó, Claire se disculpó diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se fue a dormir.

Jack y Kate se quedaron en el salón viendo la tele durante dos horas. No habían hablado mucho y Kate estaba empezando a sentirse ansiosa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jack al verla inquieta.

-Eh… sí, es sólo que… -paró para tomar aire. –Esta mañana, dijiste que era especial, ¿por qué?

Él reflexionó un momento, la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

-No lo sé, Kate. Siento que no te conozco, pero al mismo tiempo siento que quiero conocerte. Cuando te pasó aquello me asuste mucho y no fue como con mis pacientes, fue… más real.

-¿Más real? –él asintió. –Jack, ¿puedo…eh… abrazarte? –él la miró aturdido y después abrió los brazos.

Kate se acurrucó en su pecho. "Huele tan bien" se decía a sí misma aspirando su aroma. Estaba tan a gusto, se sentía protegida y se hundió más en su abrazo. Notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse y se aferró más su pecho.

-Oye, de verdad, ¿estás bien?

-Soy una fugitiva, Jack.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿No te importa? –le preguntó llorando.

-Si no lo fueras no nos hubiéramos conocido, creo que he salido ganando. –bromeó. –No llores, Kate.

Su llanto se hizo más profundo y el comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y el pelo con dulzura.

"Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto?"

Jack notó sus lágrimas corriendo por su pecho y la levantó un poco para mirarla. La imagen de ella llorando le partió el corazón.

-Oye… ¿qué pasa, Kate?

-Jack, me gustas mucho… mucho, pero sé que una relación de pareja es imposible. –confesó con valentía. –Me voy a volver loca, no puedo verte cada día y saber que en el momento menos pensado me presentarás a alguna chica como tu novia.

Él guardó silencio un momento sin saber que responder y por fin habló.

-Hace cuatro años, llegó a mi consulta una mujer que había tenido un accidente. Tenía una lesión en la columna y no iba a poder andar, era una operación imposible, pero yo me arriesgué. Un año después estaba bailando conmigo en nuestra boda… claro que dos años después me fue infiel, pero esa parte no importa. –bromeó. –Quiero decir, Kate, que no hay nada imposible. Tú… también me gustas y no sé si es o no posible, pero no me importaría averiguarlo.

Kate asimiló todo lo que le había contado, pero decidió regocijarse con la última parte. Se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso profundo. Él se lo devolvió con la misma dosis de pasión y luego la besó un poco más suave. Kate se apartó un poco para poder ver sus ojos que brillaban más que nunca.

En un movimiento rápido, Jack la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La tumbó con cuidado y se quedó de pie observándola. Se tumbó a su lado y la besó de nuevo, paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

"Jack" lo nombró en un gemido. "Por favor, Jack, para… ¡Para!"

Él se detuvo al instante y tiró un poco de ella hacia fuera. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver que no estaba asustada, sino preocupada.

-Hey, ¿Ocurre algo? Voy muy rápido, ¿verdad? Perdona yo…

-No, no es eso… es que yo nunca…

-¿Eres…?

-¿Virgen? No, no es eso, pero nunca he disfrutado con… el sexo. –confesó avergonzada.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? Nunca has llegado… ya sabes… al orgasmo. –le preguntó tímidamente y ella negó cabizbaja. –Pues eso hay que cambiarlo.

-Jack, lo digo porque no quiero que te sientas mal si no… bueno… si no llego. Quiero que sepas que no es por ti, soy yo. Además no sé fingir. –Jack no pudo evitar reír, ¡Dios! Era tan inocente.

-Llegarás, te lo prometo. –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kate lo miraba confundida. Era extraño para ella que la trataran con esa dulzura cuando se trataba de sexo. Los hombres con los que había estado sólo se preocupaban por llegar rápido y no se molestaban en juegos sensuales, así que no sabía lo que era estar con un hombre que se preocupaba por ella.

Jack se dio cuenta de la confusión en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que esta iba a ser como su primera vez, pero sin el dolor característico. Él se levantó de la cama y ella le estiró los brazos para que se acostara junto a ella de nuevo, pero él siguió inmóvil. Su expresión cambió y de la confusión pasó a la tristeza, pensando que sería igual que siempre.

-Es muy tentador. –dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla. –Pero tienes demasiada ropa, no me gusta. –le dijo en un guiño.

Kate sonrió pícaramente y desabrochó los botones de su blusa uno a uno sin quitársela. Después bajó hasta el botón de sus pantalones y lo soltó. Miró a Jack y volvió a tenderle los brazos.

-Umm… ahora está mejor, pero no es suficiente. –le dijo juguetonamente.

-Quítate la ropa. –le ordenó ella sorprendiéndolo.

Era tan bella, estaba completamente ruborizada y los ojos le brillaban como a un niño el día de Navidad. Él se sentó a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse. La abrazó con fuerza asegurándose que su boca estaba a la altura de su oreja y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja, chupándola y mordiéndola.

"Buen intento, cariño" le susurró Jack sensualmente y ella sintió como una larga serie de escalofríos le recorrían la espalda llegando hasta su zona más sensible.

Jack siguió lamiendo más abajo, por el cuello, después volvió a subir hasta sus labios y los dibujó con su lengua. Notaba como el espacio en sus pantalones se hacía más reducido y sintió la necesidad de acabar con aquello rápidamente, pero recordó que le había prometido disfrutar y eso es lo que iba a hacer por encima de todo.

Kate no podía creerlo, su cuerpo le pedía más y más, que explorara cada centímetro de su minúsculo cuerpo con sus manos grandes y frías. Agarró los bordes de su camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, por suerte Jack colaboró porque ella también necesitaba el contacto con su cuerpo, su pecho duro y musculoso y sus brazos fuertes, no quería que aquello acabara nunca.

Él llegó hasta su pecho y mordió suavemente por la zona descubierta. Arrastró su blusa por sus brazos y la tiró fuera de la cama. Volvió a tumbar a Kate, no sin antes desabrochar su sostén negro. Ella alzó los brazos para que tirara de la prenda hacia fuera y él no vaciló.

Kate miró sus propios senos completamente erectos en su punta y se sorprendió a sí misma. Ni siquiera la había tocado aún y ya había sentido más que con ningún otro hombre.

"¡Jack!" un grito con su nombre se escapó de sus labios cuando él llevó su lengua a uno de sus pezones y lo chupó y mordió hasta que ella comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos. Después hizo lo propio con el otro pezón. Ella era muy sensible a su tacto, nunca la habían tocado de esa manera y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cualquier pequeño estímulo para satisfacción de Jack. Levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

"Así que nunca has disfrutado, ¿no?" dijo mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo.

Kate tragó saliva. Sabía que esta vez iba a llegar al famoso orgasmo, pero no sabía lo que iba a sentir, cuando estaba en su pecho había sido increíble, pero sabía que sería mucho más que eso.

Él agarró sus pantalones y sus bragas y se los quitó rápidamente. Volvió a levantar la vista y le regaló una sonrisa picarona haciendo que Kate vuelva a tragar saliva.

"Eres preciosa" le susurró y volvió a acunarla en sus brazos. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y apoyó a Kate justo en su corazón. La acarició de durante unos segundos y volvió a llevar la boca a su oído.

"Quiero que cuentes mis latidos"

"¿Qué?" "¿Por qué quieres…?"

"En voz alta, ¿lo harás?" ella asintió y comenzó el recuento.

"Uno… dos… tres…cuatro, cinco, seis…" sus latidos eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Ella siguió contando sin darse cuenta de que Jack había bajado su mano hasta el estómago y pretendía seguir hacia abajo. Separó un poco sus muslos e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su centro húmedo rápidamente para que no le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

"Veinti… ¡Aaaah! ¡Jack!" gritó en un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores.

"Shh, sigue contando"

"No puedo…ah… veinticuatro…ah" Él introdujo otro dedo y los movió con más fuerza.

Ella se retorcía en su pecho, había olvidado contar, pero a él no le importaba, estaba disfrutando casi tanto como ella cada vez que soltaba un gemido. Le resultaba muy divertido y excitante verla con los ojos cerrados y completamente colorada retorciéndose en su pecho.

"Vamos, Katie, abre los ojos" Ella no hizo caso y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él dejó de moverse dentro de ella y frunció el gesto.

"Jack, por favor…" gimió intentando moverse. Abrió los ojos y lo vio con el ceño fruncido. "Jack"

"Has sido mala, creo que tendré que castigarte."

"¿Qué significa…? ¡Aaaaaah!" Se quedó perpleja cuando Jack introdujo un tercer dedo y lo movió con furia. Su cuerpo no resistió más y una ola de placer la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies, dejando que sus fluidos se escaparan. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho y lo acarició con la mano.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm…" ronroneó.

"Así que a la gatita nunca la habían hecho ronronear" se burló.

"Estás orgulloso, ¿no?" él asintió triunfalmente. "Está bien, Sr. Sheppard, hasta ahora me has tratado como a una niña en su primera vez y yo no soy una niña y esta no es mi primera vez"

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

Kate no respondió y comenzó a esparcir besos a lo largo de su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Los desabrochó dejándolo en ropa interior. Pasó la mano un par de veces por su miembro erecto aún atrapado en sus bóxers blancos, jugueteando con él. Al fin agarró los extremos y liberó su palpitante miembro. Lo acarició suavemente y volvió hacia su pecho llegando esta vez hasta sus labios y plantándole un fuerte beso húmedo.

Mientras él estaba distraído en el beso, llevó una de sus manos hasta su virilidad y comenzó a masajearla con fuerza.

"Dios, Kate, para… me voy…ah" intentaba decir entre gemidos.

"Shh…" le pidió poniendo un dedo en su boca y agitando la mano más rápido.

Kate soltó el miembro de Jack para instantáneamente llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo y mordisquearlo rápidamente, haciendo gemir a Jack con furia hasta que su cuerpo explotó en un orgasmo.

"Eres increíble, Kate."

"Lo sé." Susurró y volvió a darle un beso.

"Esto no va a quedar así." Dijo devolviéndole el beso.

"¿No? ¿Y qué harás?"

Él sonrió maliciosamente comprendiendo que aquello era una petición de más. Es cierto, la había tratado como a una adolescente en su primera vez, pero estaba claro que con ella podía ir mucho más lejos. No estaba en sus planes penetrarla aún, quería experimentar con ella otras cosas antes de dar el salto final.

La cogió por las piernas y la llevó al borde de la cama. Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y comenzó a acariciar su centro húmedo con la lengua, sin centrarse en un punto concreto para hacer que aquello durara más tiempo.

"Jack" gemía ella.

Jack se detuvo para observarla. Con uno de sus dedos recorrió su zona sensible dándole suaves golpecitos y después se detuvo totalmente.

"Jack, por favor…"

"¿Sí?"

"Termina por favor" su respiración era muy agitada.

"¿Y si no qué?"

"Jack, acaba por favor"

Él la miraba divertido como le rogaba que la hiciera llegar al orgasmo. Se sentó a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

"Jack" pidió de nuevo y llevó unos de sus dedos a su propia abertura.

Rápidamente Jack le agarró los brazos para impedírselo y los mantuvo en alto.

"Pídemelo"

"Por favor" gimió Kate.

"Quiero oírtelo decir"

"¿El qué?"

"No sé, sorpréndeme" le susurró al oído y notó como su humedad aumentaba.

"Jack… por favor… hazme el amor" le pidió ruborizada.

"No es suficiente" le respondió aunque era lo que más quería en el mundo. Estaba deseando deslizarse dentro de ella, pero seguía ruborizándose y quería acabar con eso. Además era muy divertido verla de esa forma.

"Te quiero"

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo, Jack"

Jack se hundió en sus ojos verdes. ¿De verdad le había dicho eso? No estaba preparado para escuchar algo así, no sabía que responder. ¿Por qué tenía que complicar las cosas de esa forma?

"Kate… yo…"

"Me has dicho que te sorprendiera, creo que lo he conseguido"

"Sí, pero yo…"

"Un trato es un trato, ¿puedes acabar ya?" Le dijo juguetona.

Jack volvió a sus muslos aún confuso y comenzó a lamer con fuerza dentro y fuera de su orificio. Ella se retorcía y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuello. Él mordía y succionaba con más fuerza cada vez, como si quisiera hacerle daño sabiendo que no podía. En pocos segundos Kate vino fuerte y dejó caer sus piernas por el borde de la cama. Estaba completamente satisfecha, pero quería seguir este juego y se levantó para encontrase con Jack. Iba besarlo, pero descubrió que estaba llorando.

"Jack" "Oye, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Kate… yo no…"

"Si es por el te quiero, Jack…"

"¿No lo dijiste en serio?"

"Sí, sí que lo dije en serio" afirmó Kate y Jack hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Lo dije en serio Jack, pero no voy a pedirte que me ames… sé que no es fácil amarme y es algo que o surge o no surge"

"Tengo miedo…"

"¿De qué, Jack?"

"También te quiero, Kate… pero no… no sé si estoy preparado para amar" confesó Jack completamente roto.

"Ven" le ordenó atrayéndolo hasta su pecho. "Shh, no sé qué ocurrió en el pasado…si te hicieron daño… tu exmujer o quien fuera… yo no puedo prometerte que no te dañaré si comenzamos algo de verdad. Siempre que alguien me importa acaba mal… por eso nunca voy a pedirte que me ames"

"Te amo, Kate"

Kate puso ambas manos en su cara y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Le dio un beso suave y dulce entre lágrimas. Le había dicho que la amaba y ella también se lo había dicho, ¿era esto una especie de compromiso? ¿De atadura? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería huir, no esta vez, no como aquella vez.

Rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, él aún estaba llorando. Ningún hombre había llorado por ella y no sabía que debía hacer.

-Vamos a dormir, Jack. -Él se tumbó y la atrajo a su pecho.

"Kate" susurró.

"Umm"

"¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió?"

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Cuándo?"

"El otro día… en el baño."

"No importa, Jack"

"Buenas noches, Kate"

"Buenas noches"


	7. Relámpagos antes de la tormenta

_Atención escenas sexuales en este capítulo_. _No tenía previsto dos capítulos seguidos con contenido X (jeje), pero la vida es así... Por supuesto ambos dijeron "te quiero" muy pronto, y en seguida sufrirán las consecuencias, pero de momento, a disfrutar de la calma._

**Capítulo 7. Relámpagos antes de la tormenta**_  
_

Por la mañana, Jack se había levantado muy temprano para ir a trabajar, y le había dejado una nota a Kate en la almohada.

-Hola. –Claire saludó desde la puerta.

-Hola, ¿ocurre algo?

-He preparado el desayuno, venía a ver si estabas despierta.

-Mmm… creo que sí.

Claire seguía en el umbral de la puerta mirándola divertida. No pudo aguantar más y se lanzó sobre la cama.

-Dime qué pasó… bueno, no todo que es mi hermano.

-Nada… -intentó mentir, pero Claire lo entendió al instante.

-¡Qué fuerte! En la primera cita…

-No fue una cita.

-¿Y qué más pasó aparte de… eso?

-Le dije que lo amaba.

-¿¡Qué!

-Y él me dijo que también me ama.

-¡Es como un cuento de hadas! –exclamó abrazándola.

-Sí, pero yo no soy una princesa. -Se lamentó.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién aguanta a esas repipis? –bromeó Claire haciendo reír a Kate.

-Muchas gracias, Claire… por todo.

-De nada… -dijo ella sinceramente. –Entonces qué voy a tener un sobrino pronto. –bromeó.

-No… no hicimos… -ella se detuvo horroriza.

-No seas tímida, si quieres te cuento como hice al niño. –rió ella.

-No llegamos a tanto. –dijo avergonzada por hablar del tema.

-¿No hubo sexo? –preguntó ella abiertamente.

-Sí, pero no de ese tipo. –respondió ruborizándose.

-¡Oh! –es lo único que pudo decir, riendo del rubor en las mejillas de Kate.-Vamos a desayunar.

_Un mes después_

Kate estaba todo el día en las nubes, con un brillo especial en su cara, casi había olvidado que era una fugitiva atrapada en aquel apartamento.

Incluso una tarde, Claire y ella salieron a la calle mientras Jack estaba trabajando. Fue un día muy especial para Kate, apenas estuvieron veinte minutos fuera, pero el sentir la brisa en la cara, ver a la gente pasear, escuchar los sonidos alegres de la ciudad, todo era maravilloso. Cuando llegaron, Jack estaba sentado en el sofá, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera saludó, parecía incluso enfadado. Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se despidió, tenía que ir a una revisión médica y quería dejar descansar a Jack.

Kate se marchó a su cuarto sin decir nada, quería lanzarse a los brazos de Jack y llorar en su hombro por todas las emociones vividas, pero decidió que ya había llorado suficiente, era hora de volver a ser fuerte. No podía creer que durante el tiempo que había pasado con Jack se había vuelto tan dependiente, eso no, ella podía valerse por sí misma, no necesitaba a ningún hombre.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó Jack con voz cansada y ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó al verlo desanimado.

-Nada, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. –respondió en un suspiro. –Jack, mírame… ¿qué ocurre?

-Todo va bien, Kate. –dijo intentando mantener el control.

-Excepto…

-Excepto que yo… no sé… da igual.

-No da igual. –apoyó una mano en su hombro y él se apartó con violencia. – ¡Que te jodan Jack! ¡No sé qué demonios es tu problema, pero yo no tengo la culpa!

-¿Ah, no?

-¿Se puede saber que insinúas? –preguntó enfadada y ofendida.

-¡Insinúo que no puedo más! ¡Qué estoy harto! –gritó.

-¿¡Harto de qué! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Él no respondió. La miró y sus ojos se cruzaron. Entonces lo vio. Vio la ira, la duda, el miedo, la culpa… algo había ocurrido, algo que se estaba reprimiendo y que lo estaba matando por dentro y ahora lo estaba escupiendo a ella. Era una forma inadecuada y borde, pero al fin y al cabo, era una forma de abrirse a ella. Suavizó su tono y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Dime que te pasa…

-¡Déjame, Kate! –intentó levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No. –negó decidida. Iba a ayudarlo quisiera o no, igual que él la había ayudado a ella.

-¿¡Quieres que sea por las malas!

-No me importa como sea, sólo dime qué ha ocurrido.

Jack la cogió por los brazos y la tumbó el la cama bajo él. Con los brazos en alto y las piernas inmovilizadas bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, la ira se acumulaba dentro de él, cegándole por completo.

Kate se vio inmovilizada e intentó retorcerse bajo él, pero era mucho más fuere. Sabía lo que necesitaba, lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza y lo beso en los labios duramente.

-Jack… ¿Has bebido? –preguntó preocupada. Él no respondió.

Aflojó el agarre lo suficiente para caer un poco más encima de ella. Ansiosamente sus manos viajaron por su contorno, de arriba abajo, sin detenerse en un punto fijo. Jack agarró con fuerza su blusa blanca y se la quitó bruscamente dejando su torso expuesto a él. Tiró después de igual forma de su sostén y llevó su boca a uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo con fuerza y absorbiéndolo imitando los movimientos de un bebé que mama de su madre, pero mucho más bruscamente. Kate gemía y se retorcía en la línea que separa el placer del dolor, y con los brazos aún retenidos la sensación se intensificaba.

"Jack… ah… déjame tocarte… ah…" jadeaba, respirando con dificultad.

"No te importa, ¿no? Como sea…" le recordó lanzando su aliento en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Terminó de desnudarla por completo, tirando ansiosamente de sus pantalones, acompañados poco después de sus bragas. Kate jadeaba y gemía fuera de control cuando sus dedos entraron en ella sin ningún tipo de comprobación, y se movían con fuerza y a ritmo constante. No sabía cuántos había introducido, a ella le parecieron más de los que humanamente era posible. Su cuerpo se contrajo y estalló en una ola de placer inagotable.

Jack la miró con hambre, ansioso por introducirse en ella. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, le lanzó una sonrisa malévola. Aún tenía sus manos retenidas por su brazo libre y las liberó para poder desvestirse así mismo. Kate intentó aprovechar ese momento, pero volvió a ser atrapada por sus manos. Impaciente, Jack no se molestó en desvestirse del todo, desabrochó sus pantalones y dejó libre toda su longitud dura como una piedra. Volvió a sonreír con malicia y de un golpe seco se introdujo dentro de Kate que gritó por el asombro. Poco a poco los gritos y gemidos se hicieron más persistentes con cada duro envite que Jack proporcionaba, tan concentrado estaba en liberarse que olvidó por completo el agarre de sus manos, lo que ella aprovechó para acariciarlo a través de la ropa con ansiedad y consiguiendo al fin librarse de su camiseta. Él la agarró de los hombros y tiró con fuerza de ella hacia sí, frustrado por no encontrar alivio. Pronto sintió que sus músculos se apretaban y ella vino haciéndole gemir. Ambos orgasmos eran de tal intensidad que acabaron agotados y Jack cayo sobre ella aplastándola.

-Lo siento. –susurró exhausto al cabo de unos minutos.

-Ha sido… ¿sabes que eres increíble cuando te enfadas?

-No volverá a ocurrir. –dijo avergonzado.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

Él rió con fuerza y la miró a los ojos, podía ver el amor que sentía. Al fin liberado de toda tensión, dio la vuelta y la abrazó con cariño encima de él, mientras le proporcionaba besos rápidos por su cuello y sus hombros, como un perrito que acaba de morder a su dueño y ahora lame las heridas.

-¡Jack! ¡Para! –pidió en una carcajada al sentir las cosquillas de sus besos en su piel sensible.

-¿Tienes cosquillas? –se burló llevando sus manos a sus costados.

-¡Jack! –es lo único que pudo decir entre risas, agarrándole las muñecas para que se detuviera.

-Está bien, me rindo. –dijo alegremente y ambos quedaron tumbados uno encima del otro durante unos minutos.

-Jack… -lo llamó.

-Umm. –murmuró somnoliento.

-¿Me vas a decir que ha ocurrido hoy?

Jack la miró a los ojos y le acarició la espalda. Se incorporó un poco, manteniéndola en su pecho y comenzó su respuesta.

-Hoy… en el hospital, tuve que operar a una mujer, era una operación sencilla, pero algo salió mal, alguna de las enfermeras… la anestesia… no sé que demonios pasó, pero ella murió. –su voz se ahogó.

-Eso no es culpa tuya.

-Después. –continuó. -Llegué a casa y reflexioné y… estoy tan confundido, todo ha pasado tan rápido… Llevaba siglos sin escuchar un "te quiero" y ahora lo oigo y lo digo casi a diario y yo… yo ya no sé… si estoy preparado.

-Lo sé, para mí también ha sido difícil, pero te he tenido a mi lado y quiero que tú también cuentes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No… yo… necesito tiempo para pensar.

Kate sintió quebrarse su corazón. ¿Habían sobreestimado aquello que llamaban amor? No, él la quería, ella lo quería, ¿cuál era entonces el problema? Miró a Jack, tumbado sobre su espalda como si esperara de ella una respuesta; una respuesta que no llegaría.

Sólo se levantó, lo miró antes de entrar al baño y lloró. Lloró como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, como si mil alfileres se clavaran en su estómago y sus piernas y tras esos apenas treinta segundos de dolor infinito, llegó la paz. Se miró al espejo: sus ojos enrojecidos y hundidos en la cara, las mejillas surcadas por sus lágrimas, el pelo alborotado y la barbilla levemente baja.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó al espejo evitando volver la pregunta a sí misma.

Ella nunca necesitó un hombre, ella nunca lloró por nadie, sí, por Tom su amigo desde que su memoria podía recordar, alguien realmente importante, pero más allá, ¿por quién más había llorado? Esa mujer en el espejo no era ella.


	8. Lágrimas de orgullo

_Nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, quedan dos o tres capítulos, a lo mucho cuatro, gracias a los que seguís este fic (gracias especialmente a Zahira10). Hay varias cosas que quisiera decir antes de comenzar este capítulo (que las lea quien tenga gana). La primera es que en el capítulo anterior hice algo raro y quedó una parte duplicada... no sé, pero ya está arreglado y lo he subido de nuevo. La segunda, los capitulos (salvo el penúltimo) serán algo más cortos que los anteriores y la tercera y última cosa que quiero decir es que** a partir de ahora habrán bastantes saltos en el tiempo (siempre hacia adelante) así que cuidado para no perderse.**_

_Pd: no preguntes a qué viene el título del capítulo ni yo misma lo sé... vale, ya paro._

_Pd2 (ups): gracias por leer y comentar. (vale, ahora sí)_

**Capítulo 8. Lágrimas de orgullo.**

_1 semana después_

-¡Kate! ¡Vamos Kate! ¡No puedes estar toda la vida sin hablarme!

-Déjala, Jack.

-No.

-Jack… -pidió su hermana.

-¡No!

-Déjame a mí.

-No, Claire, esto es cosa mía.

Jack entró en la habitación y buscó a Kate con la mirada. Estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Hola. –susurró. Ella levantó la mirada sin decir nada. –Vamos, Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Tienes que portarte como una cría? ¿No podemos hablar como adultos, Kate?

-Sólo te dejo tiempo para pensar.

-Así que es eso…

-¿El qué?

-Kate, por favor… -pidió acercándose a ella,.

-¿Qué?

-¡Se acabó! ¡Haz lo que te de la gana!

-Me voy.

-¿Perdona?

-No quiero seguir en tu casa Jack, me voy.

-No puedes irte.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!

-¡No! ¡No puedes!

-¿Por qué, Jack? ¿Vas a impedírmelo? ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿O tal vez sólo necesitas compañía por las noches?

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¡No, Jack! Lo que no es justo es que me cuentes todos esos cuentos de "eres especial" "te quiero, Kate" y cuando ya tienes lo que quieres necesites tiempo para pensar.

-¿Insinúas algo, Kate? Porque si crees que lo dije sólo para llevarte a la cama…

-¡No, Jack! Lo que digo es que primero se piensa y después se actúa y no al revés.

-¿Y eso es lo que tú hiciste antes o después de matar a tu padre?

-¡Genial, Jack! Eso es simplemente genial. –le dijo con rabia.

Después de aquello Kate se marchó. La buscaron día y noche, en el frío y la oscuridad de las noches invernales. Jack se sentía culpable y no descansaba, apenas dormía buscándola y estaba faltando al trabajo. Claire estaba muy preocupada, conocía a su hermano y sabía que si no encontraban a Kate pronto se autodestruiría.

Era una noche, más fría y oscura que las demás, la lluvia caía con furia sobre el asfalto. Jack dejaba que el agua salpicara su piel, calándolo hasta los huesos. Ya ni la sentía, no sentía las gotas de lluvia caer por su rostro, uniéndose a sus lágrimas en un baile infinito. Estaba inmóvil, a veces tosía, la piel erizada por el frío y los ojos en blanco, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kate se había marchado, y Jack ya no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente o su corazón, sabía que la quería de vuelta, pero ¿era el amor o la culpa lo que tiraba de él? Oía a lo lejos gritar a su hermana, Claire gritaba su nombre, pero él no reaccionaba. El cansancio era demasiado, el odio a sí mismo había vuelto y Claire… tenía que cuidar de Claire. Intentó levantarse del banco en el que estaba sentado, pero estaba demasiado cansado, notó como sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Habían sido dos semanas, dos largas semanas sin dormir, sin apenas comer, sólo buscando y esperando.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! –Claire intentaba que volviera en sí. -¡JACK!

Él al fin reaccionó. Estaba completamente empapado y apenas podía mover los labios por el frío, todo era ahora pesado en él. Cuando volvieron a casa se tumbó en el sofá. Claire intentaba hacerlo entrar en calor.

-Estoy bien. –consiguió decir.

-No, no lo estás.

-Es culpa mía…

-No lo es.

Jack consiguió dormir esa noche y cuando despertó, vio el cabello rizado de Kate, seguido de su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba sentada en la cama junto a él.

-¿Ka-Kate? –ella asintió de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué…? No lo entiendo.

-La encontré ayer, Jack. –aclaró Claire. –Intenté decírtelo.

Jack aún estaba confuso, pero sintió cierto alivio al tenerla a su lado.

-Kate, mírame. –pidió como si no creyera que fuera ella. Ella se giró y pudo ver que estaba llorando. –Kate… yo…

-Cállate, Jack.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-No estoy enfadada, esto… duele demasiado.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

-Os dejaré solos. –anunció Claire.

-Nosotros… lo complicamos, Jack. Soy una fugitiva, no busco amor, busco huir, siempre fue así y siempre debe serlo. –el asintió comprensivo.

-Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva… no te vayas. Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado?

-En casa de una amiga.

-¿Tenías una amiga? No lo entiendo.

-Tiene una hija Jack, no quiero meterla en problemas. La policía ya ha estado rondando su casa.

-Por eso has vuelto…

-No. Hace una semana que me marché de su casa, he estado por las calles… hasta que Claire me pidió que volviera.

_Unos días más tarde_

Todo era extraño, como si un halo de miseria azotara el apartamento. Kate intentaba convencerse de que Jack era como todos, que no lo necesitaba, pero sabía que no era cierto. Las dos semanas que estuvo fuera no hubo un segundo que no pensara en él. Al principio eran pensamientos de ira y odio, después simplemente recuerdo y por último fantasías. Fantaseaba con sus manos, su cuerpo, sus ojos desvistiéndola. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se volviera loca, tenía que decírselo, tenía que tragarse el orgullo y pedirle perdón, decirle que lo quería. Pero eso ya lo había hecho, sólo consiguió complicar las cosas.

"¡Ya basta!" se pidió a sí misma.

La puerta sonó, como había sonado otras veces, pero distinto en alguna manera. Claire fue a abrir sin notar la diferencia.

-¿La Srta. Austen? –preguntó un hombre trajeado en la puerta.


	9. La visita

_Que poquito le cada ya a esta historia =( En fin, habrá otras, espero. Este capítulo lo he escrito tras una noche de fiesta sin dormir, pero no ha quedado mal del todo nada, a leer y disfrutar. (Agradezco sus comentarios)_

**Capítulo 9. La visita**_  
_

-¿La Srta. Austen? –preguntó un hombre trajeado en la puerta.

-Eh… no… me llamo Claire Littleton.

-Conoce a Katherine Austen.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedo preguntarle a que viene esto? –intentó ganar tiempo.

-Disculpe, soy el agente Smith y este mi compañero,-el hombre le enseñó la placa.- estamos buscando a una fugitiva, su nombre es Katherine Austen y tenemos motivos para pensar que está aquí.

-Lo siento, no la conozco.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh… no, lo siento… es la casa de mi hermano y sin su permiso no puedo dejar pasar a extraños.

-Srta. Littleton, ocultar a un fugitivo deliberadamente es un delito penado con cárcel.

-Ya le he dicho que no la conozco. Voy a llamar a mi hermano y habla con él sobre si puede o no puede entrar.

-Srta. Littleton… -intentó convencerla, pero Claire ya estaba llamando.

-Hospital Saint Sebastian.

-¿Está el doctor Sheppard?

-Sí, un momento.

-¿Diga?

-Jack… soy yo.

-Hola, Claire, ¿va todo bien?

-Hay unos hombres que dicen ser policías que quieren entrar en casa.

-¿Qué? Kate…

-Sí, me han enseñado la placa. –trató de disimular. –Es tu casa Jack, yo no quiero dejar entrar a desconocidos sin tu permiso.

-Claire… no sé… ¿está Kate bien?

-No lo sé, Jack, algo de una fugitiva… no se qué Austen.

-Ponme con ellos.

-Quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Sr. Sheppard, tenemos motivos para pensar que una fugitiva se esconde en su casa, si no nos permite entrar volveremos con una orden judicial.

-En mi casa solo vivimos mi hermana y yo, si quieren entrar adelante, pero como le ocurra algo a mi hermana…

-Le prometo que somos policías Sr. Sheppard. Por cierto le suena el nombre de Katherine Austen.

-No, lo siento y tengo una urgencia, si no quieren nada más…

-No, gracias Sr. Sheppard.

Jack colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a llamar al móvil de Kate. Ella fue a cogerlo asustada, había escuchado la conversación de Claire en la puerta y no sabía qué hacer.

-Jack…-susurró llorando.

-Kate, escúchame. Quiero que salgas de ahí, como sea, cojas las llaves de mi apartamento y te escondas en él hasta que yo vuelva de trabajar, ¿vale?

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Jack… si no sale bien quiero que sepas… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. –sollozó.

-Saldrá bien, confía en mí… Kate, saldrá bien.

Kate colgó el teléfono y fue al dormitorio. Miró a través de la ventana, había una pequeña repisa bajo ella, pero había demasiada altura como para siquiera planteárselo, una caída y… se acabó. Tenía que haber otra forma. Escuchó como Claire invitaba a pasar a los agentes y comenzó a sudar. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a la repisa, era muy delgada, pero era suficiente para mantenerse. Se arrastró hasta la ventana del apartamento vecino y rezó porque hubiera alguien. Dio dos golpes fuertes y para alivio suyo alguien abrió.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hace ahí?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, pase.

Era una mujer negra, de unos cincuenta años de edad, la sonrisa cálida y la mirada preocupada.

-Gracias.

-Rose, ¿qué ocurre?... Oh… hola. –saludó el que parecía ser su marido.

-Perdón, es que um… uh… un gato… se ha colado en mi casa y… me dan pánico. –dijo pensando que era la excusa más patética del universo.

-¿Un gato? ¿Y por eso…?

-Será mejor que me marche… muchas gracias por todo. –interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, muchacha? –preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, gracias.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas así. –dijo la mujer. -¿Tienes alguien a quién pueda llamar para que te recoja?

-Si quieres puedo ocuparme del gato. –se ofreció el hombre.

-No, yo… sí, tengo a alguien. –Kate empezó a marearse. –Él se ocupará…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… -No pudo terminar. Se desplomó y cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Ey! Oye, chica… ¡Bernard! Ayúdame a recogerla.

El hombre la acostó en una cama y le puso una bolsa de hielo en la frente. No mucho después Kate comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Hola. –susurró Rose.

-Ho-Hola. –tartamudeó débilmente Kate.

-¿Dónde vives, cielo?

-En el 25. –contestó y la cara de la mujer cambió.

-¿Estás segura? –Kate asintió. -¿Cómo te llamas? –siguió cuestionando.

-Yo… eh… ¿puedo hacer una llamada? –pidió ansiosamente.

-¡Voy a llamar a la policía, Rose! –anunció el hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kate asustada.

-El apartamento 25 lleva mucho tiempo vacío y el propietario no lo ha vendido, por tanto o me estás engañando o eres una ocupa ilegal.

-No… yo… estoy segura. Déjeme hacer una llamada y se lo demostraré. –pidió de nuevo llorando.

-Espera, Bernard, deja que haga la llamada.

Kate llamó al hospital bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos vecinos. Al fin cogió el teléfono la recepcionista.

-Hospital Saint Sebastian.

-¿Te importa poner el manos libres? –preguntó Bernard y Kate lo hizo.

-¿Con el Dr. Sheppard por favor? –pidió sollozando.

-Lo siento, el Dr. Sheppard está en una cirugía y no puede atenderle. Si me dice su nombre le diré que la llame.

-Sólo dígale que he llamado yo y que por favor venga a recogerme en cuanto pueda a casa de sus vecinos Rose y Bernard.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Quién es usted? –pidió la mujer.

-Eh… su… amiga. –mintió tratando de no decir su nombre.

Kate colgó y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de sus vecinos.

-De verdad, se lo prometo, vivo en ese apartamento. –lloró aún más.

-Tranquila, te creo. Acabamos de volver de Sidney y no sabíamos que el hijo de Christian vivía en su apartamento. –la tranquilizó la mujer. –Pero no me creo lo del gato, ¿me vas a contar la verdad?

-Vinieron… unos hombres a mi casa y me asusté.

-¿Ladrones? –Kate asintió. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

"Porque no se me había ocurrido" contestó para sí Kate.

-Me asusté… no lo sé.

-Voy a llamar a la policía. –repitió el hombre.

-¡No! Sabrán que he sido yo…

-Rose podemos hablar un momento.

Kate observó a los dos alejándose. Parecían estar discutiendo probablemente sobre qué hacer con ella. "Jack por favor… ven por mí" pidió en sus adentros. Tenía que huir de ahí, era evidente que el hombre no había creído su excusa y llamaría de un momento a otro a la policía.

De pronto la puerta sonó y Rose fue a abrir. Kate escuchó atentamente intentando descubrir quién era y asegurarse de que no eran los federales. Un suspiro aliviado salió por sus labios al reconocer la voz de quien estaba en la puerta.

-Hola, mi nombre es Claire Littleton… Mi hermano, bueno, hermanastro, Jack Sheppard me ha llamado desde el hospital parece que mi amiga está en su casa.

-Pelo rizado, ojos verdes y sin nombre… Sí está. –dijo con escepticismo el hombre.

-Dice que alguien entró en su casa, ¿estás bien?

-Eh…sí… verán está pasando unos días malos y… no es la primera vez que ocurre esto… cree que alguien la persigue, pero de verdad estamos bien, nadie ha entrado en casa. –explicó siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermano sobre como resolver la situación haciéndola parecer loca. Por suerte se le ocurrió rápida una excusa ante la premisa de los ladrones.

Kate escuchó desde la habitación cada detalle y una profunda tristeza la invadió.  
Claire siguió hablando con Rose una media hora más antes de que la mujer se contentara con la explicación que la rubia le daba. Por fin, las dos pudieron marcharse de vuelta al apartamento.

Jack esperaba tras la puerta vigilante. Kate corrió hacia él y lloró en su pecho.

"Otra vez no" se dijo aumentando su propia angustia.

-Tranquila, por favor, Kate…

-No, puedo Jack, me voy a volver loca… tengo que marcharme, no…

-¡No! Kate, quédate, no te vayas…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Porque lo he pensado, Kate. Lo he pensado mucho y… ¡Te quiero!

Kate lo miró, su mirada sincera, sus labios temblando tímidamente. Estaba asustada, sabía perfectamente que ella también lo quería, nunca había estado tan segura de algo como de esto. Podía huir como siempre había hecho y dejar a Jack libre de cualquier pena que pudiera llegarle por su culpa y librarse a sí misma de que le rompan el corazón, o podía quedarse e intentar ser feliz, con todas sus consecuencias. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Yo también te quiero, Jack


	10. Australia

_Este es prácticamente el último capítulo, queda el epílogo que lo pondré como otro capítulo más porque es importante, pero es mucho más corto que un capítulo... pensé en alargarlo, pero 'pa qué'. Este es un poquito más largo, pero creo que merece la pena (además compensa al último que como ya he dicho, es muuuuy corto)_.

**_Pd: Atención... excenas sexuales en este capítulo._**

_Pd: gracias por leer y comentar cada capítulo, es importante para mí._

**Capítulo 10. Australia**

_3 meses después_

Habían sido tres meses relativamente tranquilos y alegres. Kate no había salido demasiado del apartamento, pero con Jack a su lado no le importaba. Su relación era maravillosa y avanzaba a pasos agigantados. El embarazo de Claire se desarrollaba correctamente y se estaba planteando lo de darlo en adopción.

Cuando Jack despertó aquella mañana, encontró a Claire en el marco de la puerta esperándolo.

-Hola.

-Me vuelvo a Australia, Jack.

-¿Qué? Claire… ¿Por qué?

-Mi madre ha despertado. –anunció con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tengo que estar con ella.

-Entonces vamos contigo.

-¿Estás loco?

-¡Kate! –la llamó y ella apareció por la puerta.

-Me vuelvo a Australia, Kate. –dijo en tono de despedida.

-Y nosotros con ella. –anunció Jack.

-¿Qué?

-Kate llevas meses sin salir del apartamento, sin contar aquello… tu cara ya no está pegada en todos los establecimientos, las cosas se han calmado, podemos irnos… a Australia.

-Jack… -dudó.

-Si dices que no, lo entenderé, pero si una sola parte de ti tiene ganas de intentar una vida normal, por favor…

-Australia… de acuerdo.

-¿Sí? –ella asintió.

Claire lanzó un grito alegre y se abrazó a su amiga. Después hizo lo propio con Jack.

-¿Cuándo sale tu avión?

-Mañana, a primera hora.

-Intentaré conseguir billetes para el mismo vuelo…

-Necesito documentación, Jack. –apuntó Kate. –Sé como y donde conseguirla, pero no estará para mañana.

-Entonces nos vemos en Australia. –finalizó Claire.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack y Kate se levantaron temprano para despedirse de Claire. Después dedicaron el día a obtener los documentos falsificados de Kate, a partir de ese momento, Mónica Roy. Estuvieron practicando el nombre cada día para no meter la pata y llamaron a Claire para decírselo.

Dos semanas después, Jack estaba despidiéndose de su madre y conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto junto a Kate. Había cogido un vuelo nocturno para no esperar a la mañana.

-La gorra y las gafas de sol te hacer parecer sospechosa. –se burló.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

Jack paró el coche y se dirigió al maletero de donde sacó algunas cosas. Después volvió al vehículo y se las entregó a Kate.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No sé, es tuyo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kate observó el vestido negro que Claire le había comprado meses atrás, no lo había utilizado ni una sola vez. También observó el estuche de maquillaje, tampoco lo había utilizado demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-A ti que te parece.

-¡Ni hablar! –se negó divertida, pero sabía que sería incapaz de no darle lo que quería, simplemente le era imposible.

Los casi seis meses que habían pasado juntos habían sido los más felices de su vida, especialmente los tres últimos. A pesar de que apenas salió del apartamento, se sentía más libre que nunca con él a su lado diciéndole lo maravillosa que era. Incluso habían bromeado acerca del matrimonio y Kate sabía que si un día se lo pedía, no iba a dudarlo un segundo en contestar que sí.

Mientras se vestía en el asiento de atrás, notaba la mirada atenta de Jack, aún le hacía derretirse cuando la miraba de esa forma.

Volvió al asiento delantero bajo la estricta mirada de Jack que no se apartaba de ella embobado.

-¿¡Qué! –pidió divertida.

-Estás preciosa.

-Lo sé, me lo dices cada día.

-Es que lo eres. Nunca te había visto ese vestido.

-Me lo regaló Claire, pero nunca lo usé. –dijo casi disculpándose.

-No importa, sea el vestido que sea, siempre acabará en el suelo.

-¡Jack!

-Es que tu belleza vestida no puede compararse a cuando estás desnuda.

-¡Déjalo ya! –se ruborizó.

-Y cuando te sonrojas es insuperable. –dijo besándola en los labios.

Kate le lanzó una sonrisa risueña y Jack volvió a arrancar el coche. Ella pasó todo el camino mirándolo, con los ojos ilusionados pensando en la nueva vida que llevarían. Sabía perfectamente que trasladarse a Australia no significaba estar libre de ir a la cárcel, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, Kate estaba muy nerviosa, no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados en busca de los guardias de seguridad. Jack la escondió en su abrazo intentando mantenerla segura, pero ella se sentía vigilada. Sentía todas las miradas clavarse en ella.

Se sentaron en los bancos del aeropuerto, esperando que los llamaran a la puerta de embarque. El avión despegaba en una hora y Kate sabía que iba a ser la más larga de su vida.

-Vuelvo en un minuto. –anunció Jack.

-¡No! No te vayas. –le pidió con ansiedad.

-Hey, tranquila, en un minuto estoy aquí.

Kate lo vio alejarse y sintió que el mundo le caía encima. Veía a la gente pasar delante de ella y temía que alguien pudiera reconocerla.

-¿Está ocupado? –preguntó una chica más o menos de su edad.

-¿Qué?

-El asiento, ¿está ocupado? –repitió.

-Eh… no.

-Soy Shannon.

-Yo… Ka… -tosió un par de veces para disimular. –Mónica.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Australia.

-¿En serio? Yo también.

Kate comenzó a sudar. Jugueteó con sus dedos en sus rodillas, rezando por qué Jack viniera.

-¿Vas sola? –insistió la rubia.

-Eh… no… voy con… mi novio. –dijo ruborizándose.

-Ya veo. Mi novio vive en Australia, por ello voy allí.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –la voz de Jack sonó tras ella y sonrió involuntariamente.

-He tenido compañía.

-Soy Shannon. –se presentó.

-Jack.

Jack se sentó junto a Kate y la abrazó en su pecho. Kate estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, cuando el altavoz anunció:

"Se ruega a los señores pasajeros del vuelo 815 de Oceanic con destino Australia, que se dirijan a la puerta de embarque número dieciséis."

Jack y Kate se sentaron sus asientos en primera clase. No muy lejos de ellos se sentó la mujer rubia que había conocido minutos antes. No había mucha más gente: una pareja de ancianos frente a ellos, varias filas por delante, un grupo de hombres de negocios, dos amigas un poco más adelante y varias personas solitarias, esparcidas en el resto de butacas.

Jack reclinó su asiento y se acostó. Las luces eran tenues para aquellos que querían dormir y Jack apagó las que estaban sobre su asiento.

-¿Dónde has ido antes? –preguntó Kate.

-A comprobar el horario de salida.

-Umm. –murmuró somnolienta.

-Puedes reclinar el asiento hacia atrás, si quieres dormir.

Media hora después, Jack empezó a sentir que el vuelo era demasiado aburrido y decidió despertar a Kate, le dolía muchísimo despertarla, pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué?

-Acuéstate a mi lado.

-Ya estoy a tu lado.

-Sobre mí.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó cansada.

-Quiero abrazarte.

Ella sonrió y levantó el brazo del asiento que los separaba y se abrazó a él. Jack la tapó con una manta y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Kate no tardó en volver a dormirse.

"Pequeña marmota" susurró.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a aburrirse, miró a un lado y comprobó que la pareja de ancianos estaba dormida y el resto de gente a su alrededor estaba distraída con películas, libros o música.

Comenzó a acariciar más allá de la espalda de Kate que seguía dormida, llegando hasta el borde de su vestido y levantándolo un poco. Acarició suavemente sus nalgas, apenas rozándolas. Kate se movió un poco en su pecho y siguió durmiendo. Jack deslizó su ropa interior con sus dedos y luego desplazó la mano entre sus pliegues secos que comenzaron a humedecerse a su tacto. Siguió acariciando muy suavemente para no despertarla evitando reír cada vez que se movía dormida en su pecho.

-¿Jack? –Kate abrió los ojos perpleja al sentir la mano de Jack entre sus piernas.

-Shh… no queremos despertarlos, ¿no? –le dijo sensualmente al oído, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Kate se agarró a su camisa con fuerza y pegó su cara a su pecho para ahogar sus gemidos. Jack aceleró el ritmo divertido al ver como luchaba por no gritar. Introdujo otro dedo y con el pulgar, presionaba su clítoris.

"Ah… Jack" gemía en su pecho. "Para… no puedo… ah"

"Shh… se buena y no hagas ruido"

Sus palabras sólo consiguieron aumentar su placer y su respiración se hizo más irregular y sonora. Jack aprovechó su mano libre para pellizcar sus pechos a través de la ropa y después bajo ella.

Los gemidos se hacían más notables y Jack la besó para ahogarlos en la boca. Presionó una vez más su clítoris y al fin estalló en una oleada de placer. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho y lanzó a Jack una mirada de asombro, él se limitó a sonreír ante su cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo.

Kate miró a ambos lados, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta y suspiró aliviada. Después miró hacia abajo en Jack y vio su bulto hinchado bajo ella. Levantó la vista hasta sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

"Kate… ni lo pienses"

Pero era tarde y Kate ya había desabrochado sus pantalones vaqueros y había introducido una mano a través de ellos llegando hasta su bulto hinchado. Se aseguró de que la manta seguía en su sitio y luego lo liberó de su ropa y comenzó a masajear con fuerza. Jack pegaba la cara al sillón para apagar sus gemidos. Kate seguía trabajando con su mano, presionando cada vez más rápido, arriba y abajo, y con más fuerza, y cuando estaba apunto de explotar, se retiró y se acostó en el sillón de al lado, apoyando la cabeza en los muslos de Jack por encima de la manta, fingiendo dormir.

"¿Kate?" dijo con esfuerzo y en la cara un gesto evidente de necesidad.

Ella sonrió y se deslizó a sus rodillas ante él y metió la cabeza bajo la manta hasta encontrarse con su pene hinchado delante de ella. La postura no era muy cómoda para llevárselo a la boca, pero sí para darle unos cuantos lengüetazos suficientes para hacerle morder el sillón e hincar las uñas en la tela. Salió de debajo de la sábana, para volver a meterse en ella, volviendo a la posición inicial sobre su pecho. Pero esta vez, Jack la cogió por los brazos evitando que se acercaran a su longitud, a pesar que era lo que más necesitaba.

Kate se sentía humedecer de nuevo, cuando él llevó su centro sensible hasta su pene y dejó que su peso y la gravedad hicieran su trabajo, que era volverla loca. Sólo les separaba la fina tela de sus bragas mojadas por el orgasmo anterior y Kate no tardó en deshacerse de ellas. Jack vio su intención, por otra parte evidente, y la agarró de los costados, la acostó en el asiento de al lado y se situó encima, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella completamente para no llamar la atención.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó temiendo haberla aplastado.

"No hasta que empieces a moverte" gimió, haciendo que la lujuria de Jack se disparase.

Comenzó a moverse con golpes lentos y secos, intentando disimular sus acciones. Kate escondió la cabeza en su pecho para ahogar los gritos y gemidos insoportables y Jack hizo lo propio en su pelo.

Dio un par de estocadas más profundas y Kate se estremeció bajo él, volviéndose su respiración sonora e irregular.

"Aaaah… ah… Jack"

"Pórtate bien, nena" dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que no ayudó a calmar sus gemidos.

Jack se detuvo fingiendo dormir, cuando vio que el hombre anciano se despertaba.

"¿Jack?" lo llamó enfadada.

"Shh… no queremos tener espectadores" le dijo muy bajo con los ojos cerrados. "¿O sí?" le preguntó maliciosamente, mordisqueándole la oreja.

"No… no queremos" gimió.

"¿Estás segura?" dijo dando un nuevo golpe a su centro mojado.

"Jack" gimió de nuevo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Kate?" volvió a acompañar de un golpe seco en su interior.

"No lo sé" jadeó incapaz de pensar.

"¿Es esto?" dio otra estocada mientras lamía su cuello.

"Si… Oh Dios… siiiii"

Jack deslizó una mano por la falda del vestido hasta su sostén y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, completamente erectos. Kate movía la cabeza en espasmos por debajo de su pecho. Incapaz de controlar aquello más, Jack dio un par de golpes más profundos que los anteriores y ambos estallaron un orgasmo. Kate mordió su pecho incapaz de acallar sus gemidos y Jack hizo lo mismo con su hombro vestido tan solo por un fino tirante.

Continuó dentro de ella un rato más y después se dejó caer en el otro sillón, colocándose la ropa en su sitio. Kate se colocó sobre él de nuevo besando su cuello y su mandíbula.

"Te odio" le susurró burlonamente.

"Te quiero" le devolvió.

"Yo también."


	11. 815 Oceanic

_Aquí el último mini-capítulo de esta historia... espero que os guste. Gracias por leer y comentar._

**Capítulo 11. 815 Oceanic**_  
_

Las noticias no tardaron en llegar a Australia. Claire estaba viendo la televisión con su madre, hablando de su embarazo, cuando apareció la noticia: El vuelo 815 de Oceanic había sufrido un accidente antes de aterrizar en Australia.

El avión cayó al mar y la mayoría de cuerpos no pudieron ser rescatados, sólo unos cuantos llegaron a la orilla de las islas de alrededor.

Claire pasó meses intentando reconocer sus cuerpos y una parte de ella suspiró tranquila al no conseguirlo y otra parte se horrorizaba ante la idea de no poder celebrar un auténtico funeral. Al menos sabía que habían estado juntos, que hasta su último aliento fueron felices y no murieron solos. Aún así, no podía evitar las tristeza al pensar que aquello era culpa suya, otra vez.

Viajó de nuevo a Los Ángeles para el funeral, apenas se atrevía a mirar a la madre de Jack que estaba completamente hundida.

-Lo siento, hijo. Es culpa mía. -Claire no pudo evitar acercarse al escuchar aquello.

-Sra. Sheppard no es culpa suya... yo...

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Crees que no sé que has pasado todos estos meses en casa de mi marido?

-Era mi padre... y mi hermano... -sollozó.

-¡No era tu hermano! Él no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Sé que está triste y dolida, y enfadada, pero Sra. Sheppard no es culpa suya. -entonces cayó en la cuenta -No es culpa de nadie.

Claire volvió a Australia tras el funeral y dos meses después dio a luz a un niño.

"Seremos tú y yo, Aaron" susurraba al niño "Te quiero"

**FIN**

_Lo sé es triste, pero importante es el camino no la meta... gracias por seguir esta historia... ¡nos vemos en la próxima!_


End file.
